


I Will Stay

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場意外之後，Q與Bond人鬼殊途。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 再也親吻不到的雙唇

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：重要角色死亡、鬼魂、BE  
> 雖然如此，但我個人認為沒有寫得太虐，至少我回頭修改時覺得離哭點有些遠。為什麼刻意想寫虐文時反而寫不太出來呢！！
> 
> 這三十題來自「人鬼情未了30題」。恕這邊不提供題目，因為我不想劇透～有興趣的可以估狗先～  
> 整篇已經寫完了，所以就是放鬆更新這樣子顆顆～

　　他很抱歉，他發誓他很抱歉，但再多的對不起都無法改變，他已經無法以吻喚醒床上的對象的事實了。  
　　他坐在床邊，用最不具存在感的方式望著因藥物作用而無法清醒過來的男人的面孔。那些皺紋和傷痕，深壑與瘡疤，經歷過今天的動亂之後想必只會更多。Q開始煩惱了，深深的懊惱著，當Bond醒來之後，會是誰來告訴他最重要的事情？  
　　如果可以，Q多希望能夠親自告訴他。這是他必須親自承擔的後果，而不應該交給任何人承擔Bond的反應。


	2. 聽你在夢中喚我的名字

　　特工第一次醒來之前經歷了一陣反應激烈的夢魘期，這讓Q著急的在病床旁邊走來走去，不知該如何是好。沒有人注意到，因為那時是凌晨三點，就連護理師也都在遠離病房的觀護站裡值班，不會有人接近。Bond的手掌緊緊抓著床緣的杆子，青筋都浮起來，床榻喀拉喀拉的因為掙扎而搖晃。Q心疼的想，醫師騙人，主治醫師上次告訴來探望的Mallory，James Bond的身體完全沒問題，但這是哪門子的沒問題！正這麼怪罪著，Q又聽到做噩夢的Bond幾乎撕心裂肺的吐出了一個名字。  
　　一個最簡單的字母。


	3. 多希望你能看到我

　　Bond醒來之後，Miss Moneypenny是那個負責向他報告一切的人。而Bond聽了Q最害怕他知道的那件事情之後，表現得就像是充耳未聞，對於Moneypenny所告知的其餘事項也做不出任何反應。Q不知道這是怎麼回事，但絕對不是沒事。Q坐在床榻旁邊，沮喪的看著特工， _抬起頭來_ ，他幾乎帶著哭音， _求求你，抬起頭來，你會知道我就在這裡_ 。


	4. 害怕你看到我

　　但是當Q想起如果兩人真的看見了對方則意味著什麼，Q馬上就後悔。他知道意志不堅挺討人厭，以及像自己這樣馬上反駁自己上一個希望有多麼欠扁，但他真的後悔了。  
　　「不，還是維持現狀吧，James，對不起，但我真的不想要現在和你相會。好好的待著，求求你，對不起我錯了。」


	5. 哼著你聽不到的催眠曲哄你入睡

　　「去了，我已經和你同往，  
　　　夜這般溫柔，月后正登上寶座，  
　　　周圍是侍衛她的一群星星；  
　　　但這兒不甚明亮，  
　　　除了有一線天光，被微風帶過，  
　　　蔥綠的幽暗和蘚苔的曲徑。」  
　　Q背誦著，像是失去羽翼被打入凡間的天使，在水波般的夜色當中坐在Bond的枕頭邊，用他最溫柔的聲音哄著失眠的情人。Bond大張著的眼睛那麼的美，那麼的藍，直挺挺的盯著天花板。快闔上吧，Q悄悄的說，讓那片晴空入眠，你還有天明與晨曦。


	6. 依舊兩人相擁般的睡姿

　　曉風殘月之刻，Q終於聽見Bond勻稱的呼吸聲。虛弱而美好，生機蓬勃，這就是屬於Bond的睡眠，他們如今完全是兩種不同的個體。Q於是放鬆下來，像個孩子一樣的躺在Bond身側，雙手一如以前的習慣蜷縮在胸前，然後將臉頰湊近Bond的胸膛，Bond總會習慣性的將他攬入懷裡，他能感覺頭頂的髮絲輕輕的隨Bond的呼吸顫動。


	7. 「先離開的人是小狗」

　　Bond不知道從哪裡得到了一個布偶，好像是兒童重症病房裡哪個不幸離開的孩子的。Bond跟巡房的護士借了枝洗不掉的油性筆，然後在棉布材質的小狗布偶的頭上寫了一個大大的Q字。  
　　「沒有想到你居然這麼幼稚啊，而且還記恨，真小氣。」Q笑了出來，坐到狗狗旁邊，這隻有著口水和奶漬的布偶忽然間讓人倍感親切。都已經好幾年前的事情了，Q回想著，那時，他也和現在一樣守在Bond的床榻邊，不同的是那時Bond還能聽見Q的咆哮。  
　　而且那時的Q斬釘截鐵，Bond將來一定是對保證食言的小狗，還一定是隻又臭又不討人喜歡的哈巴狗。


	8. 「背叛諾言的騙子」

　　「其實，仔細想想，你的責任比我的責任大多了。」Q這次坐在床尾，因為Bond正在接受主治醫師的巡房診療，Q不想打擾到他們的工作。  
　　「你明明說好會保護我，結果你沒能做到，我也不是自願變成現在這副德性，所以仔細想想其實你的責任比較大。」他晃著光裸的腳丫子，這張床很高，Q一開始就注意到，是不是因為要配合那些複雜的電子儀器呢？「而且是這樣的，James，再怎麼說好腦袋永遠比好身體值錢，失去了我、這種天才頭腦你要MI6再去哪裡找遞補？又不像外勤探員只要年輕能幹就有天分，你說對不對。所以，任務失敗，的確應該給你一點懲罰嘛……」


	9. 「你到底在哪兒」

　　「你又到底哪來的自信我一定會在你身邊？」Q用戲謔般取笑的表情看著眼前的Bond，回答James Bond對著空氣投問的不會得到答覆的問題。  
　　然後Bond又問了一次。Q眨眨眼，覺得Bond太可愛了。 _問得好像早就知道我一定會待在你身邊陪你一樣，憑什麼這麼篤定？大笨蛋。_ Q一邊心想，一邊飄向門口，就像是小時候玩捉迷藏時當鬼的孩子開始倒數、而其他人又刺激又興奮的想要趕快躲起來一樣的心情。但是這一次，他才剛剛穿透牆壁，就無法再往外一步。Q無奈的回過頭，凝視著依然對著錯誤方向拋出問題的James Bond。 _到底憑什麼理所當然的發問啊？我的James_ 。


	10. 盯著你攤在桌上的日記發呆一整天

　　跟著Bond的腳步回到兩人的公寓，果然，積了好多灰塵，怎麼可以，以前總是細心維護著的。Q一邊抱怨，一邊心想該怎麼做才好，然後隨著Bond東轉西轉，陪在Bond身邊忙碌的打理環境。意外很有精神嘛，Q想，這是好事，這樣才不會給Q添麻煩。忙完了臥房，是書房，然後走進浴室打理，Q看著Bond清出好多屬於他自己的東西，開襟羊毛衫和改良式襯衫，本格推理小說與當代劇作，電動刮鬍刀以及葡萄口味的淨白牙膏。  
　　Bond把它們都整理起來，然後像是垃圾一樣的關到Q專屬的那間電腦房裡，把一切封閉。  
　　房間的桌上，那本攤開的日記，被丟到灌滿水的浴缸裡毀壞過一次，然後才在最後一秒因為後悔而又撿拾回來。Q的手指沿著那些佈滿內頁的暈開了的筆跡，一一描繪過。Q的親筆筆跡。


	11. 「快起床啦，大懶蟲」──誰讓你以前總叫我小懶蟲

　　儘管身體不再需要睡眠，Q還是養成了時間一到就躺在Bond身邊聆聽呼吸聲的習慣。事實上，以前的Q很愛睡懶覺，往往早上都要被Bond三催四請才願意下床梳洗，更不用說前一天熬夜修改程式則鐵定起得更晚，最後總是狼狽催促Bond飆車把他送到MI6去。但是如今情況不同了，他發現Bond才是那個比較需要睡眠的弱者。哼哼哼，是的，缺德的Bond曾經拿愛睡覺這件事情嘲笑Q，幸好他總算成功為自己翻身了。現在，Q可以徹夜凝視著Bond，直到早上依然精神抖擻，Q可以比鬧鐘還準時的起身，然後拉開嗓門粗魯的把Bond叫起來──雖然必須扣除Bond根本聽不見這項技術上的遺憾，但Q不認為有什麼關係，瑕不掩瑜嘛。


	12. 想再幫你繫一次領帶

　　那是Bond復職令下達之後第一次前往MI6報到。按照往例，Q只有在這一天會起得比Bond要早一點，替他挑選西裝，替他繫上領帶。以前這些都是Q的工作，還會一邊抱怨Bond身上多出來的傷、一邊用自己的方式拐彎抹角的要求Bond別對下一件任務太盡心，然後Bond會讀懂Q的埋怨，但是這麼多年來，Bond從沒有一次願意承諾，跟Q保證他會把性命的優先序擺在完成任務之前。  
　　所以Q也只好尊重Bond了，能夠理解的吧。愛一個人就會不自覺的想要成就對方，所以Q那個時候心裡想的也都是絕對不能搞砸任務，因為是Bond很重視的工作。然後Q用心過頭了。  
　　所以，今天Q只能站在一邊，看著Bond自己替自己動手。  
　　嘿，你的溫莎結有些歪掉了。Q用著虛弱的聲音提醒著情人。


	13. 面前的鏡子中一片虛無

　　Bond離開之後，Q轉過了身，看著鏡子裡無能為力的自己，接受著鏡面裡鐵一般的事實。彼此之間溝壑般的殊途讓他低下了頭，我現在看起來是不是很沒精神呢？如果無法照鏡子，那麼應該怎麼確認自己是否儀容端正呢？


	14. 被擦得一塵不染的合影

　　他的心情一下子好了起來，三步併兩步的跳到相框之前，照片的水平正好和Q的眼睛相齊。Q試著擺出跟照片裡的自己一模一樣的表情：渾然放鬆而自在，有一點俏皮又有一點躍躍欲試的笑容。Q還記得拍攝這張照片當天微風的溫度，陽光的亮度，以及Bond的毛衣的感觸，還有最重要的，為什麼他能笑得這麼幸福的好心情。Bond的吻，Bond的體溫，Bond的擁抱。  
　　只要別差太多──Q偏著腦袋，模仿著照片裡倚靠著Bond的肩膀的姿勢──這樣也算是照鏡子了吧？那麼，我就能繼續記得自己的容貌，記得笑起來時眼睛瞇起的弧度，記得嘴角揚起時Bond最喜歡的角度。


	15. 我的手穿過你的身體

　　「為什麼這麼傻呢？」明明不管做再多也不會改變最重要的天人永隔的事實，又為什麼要做這些到頭來傷害自己的事情？Q本來以為他明白的，能夠明白失去之後想要破壞、想要討回公道跟想要懲罰敵人的心情，但是成為被失去的那個人的當下，Q又發現自己不明白了。無論Bond怎麼做他也無法跨步回去那個世界，那麼，又為什麼要讓他以這樣的狀態再次看著Bond浴血的倒臥在骯髒僻冷的牆角呢？  
　　沒有擁抱，沒有安撫，沒有親吻，他的手掌往前直直的穿透一切，連牆壁也能穿透。他無法抬起雙臂給疼痛中的Bond一點鼓勵，他的雙手即使舉起來也掌握不住什麼。  
　　他低頭望著，一雙瘦骨嶙峋的指節，跟看起來一樣的沒有用處。


	16. 觸碰不到你的心臟

　　什麼也幫不了，但是卻不希望這個人步上後塵，現在過來還太早了，你可是有著一整個大英帝國以及女王陛下作為效忠對象，現在過來還太早了。  
　　Q一遍一遍的喃喃自語，在瀕臨昏迷的Bond的耳邊打氣。撐下去，後援很快會到，我知道一個人很寂寞，但你還有帝國，還有女王。


	17. 猛然間的對視

　　那一瞬間，James Bond如困獸之鬥般，身體猛然彈起，緊緊握住了靠近的Moneypenny的手腕，力道大到Moneypenny叫痛。明明都昏迷過去了，居然還能使出這麼大的力氣，Moneypenny又驚又喜的把醫療人員都喊過去，要他們搶救Bond垂危的性命。而奇蹟般依然死撐著一口氣的Bond，卻只是直挺挺的瞪著什麼都沒有的前方，就像是看到了某個能夠非常篤定的對象一樣，激動得不斷抽動著肌肉。


	18. 「你……能看到我嗎？」

　　Bond的雙眼是如此澄澈，而Q從中望見了懊悔、絕望、興奮、喜悅、想念、責怪等等錯綜複雜的心情。  
　　Q幾乎說不出話，他沒想過他能因為這樣電光石火的一抹眼神就盡失力氣。


	19. 「和我說說話吧」

　　Bond掙扎著想要發出聲音，但是醫護人員已經替他戴上氧氣罩，並且為了安撫他的躁動而替他打了鎮定劑。  
　　「不，你還是別說好了。」Q又想起後果，然後矛盾又討人厭、意志不堅的推翻自己上一秒才提出的要求：「還是別說吧……我真的不希望你現在就來這裡，James……但是James我好想你……」


	20. 茫然的目光

　　又一次脫離險境的Bond變得比之前還更沉默，Q陪在床邊，看著Bond每天都盯著空無一物的病房的牆壁，就像是一直盯著那裡就能看出什麼宇宙的奧秘一般。  
　　「方向錯了啦。還有，你這樣真的很像中年失業只能在公園裡餵鴿子的老頭子喔……」  
　　Bond沒有笑，沒有滿不在乎的哼哼幾句，Bond的眼神看起來太難過又太失望了。  
　　Q知道，世界上最殘忍的無非是給了希望又奪走希望。他不該讓Bond看見過他。


	21. 開始淡忘自己的容貌和聲音

　　有的時候他發現就連自己也聽不太到自己說話。  
　　他的手往臉上摸去，偶爾他自己都感覺不到是不是真的摸到了什麼。  
　　他摸不到Bond最喜歡的捲髮，摸不到眉毛，甚至摸不到眼角被Bond發現的年輕人的魚尾紋。他看著房子裡那些他和Bond的合照，但是一轉身他就會忘記照片裡自己的樣子。所以他索性站在一張最大的相片前，仰著腦袋一遍一遍的凝視，努力記住自己的模樣。  
　　那個被Bond所深愛的，讓無數女人們忌妒的模樣。


	22. 只記得你一人

　　最終他認不得很多事情，認不得家裡附近，記不起父母兄弟的名字關係，想不起有哪些親戚，無法辨認MI6裡的同事的面孔，開始忘記他本來習以為常的事情。  
　　只有James，是他少數還能確定的部分，也是他少數能夠記憶的部分。他還記得Bond喝哪種咖啡，喜歡哪種調酒，但是他會茫然的瞪著Bond打開的冰箱裡的蘇打水和柳橙汁。他甚至有的時候會忘記自己最喜歡的藍伯爵是什麼飲品。  
　　他知道自己很快就會忘了一切，然後回歸成白紙般毫無意義的存在。他能夠把James記得稍微久一點，只是因為他對James的執著稍微重一點。


	23. 我會一直在你身邊

　　Q在心裡發誓。因為，既然他決定對Bond做那件事，他就必須付出代價、承擔後果。  
　　 _在我完全消失之前_ ，我會一直在你身邊。  
　　Q閉上眼睛，坐在Bond熟睡的床榻邊，小心呵護著，讓Bond的頭枕在他腿上，然後開始喃喃唸起他唯一能夠使用的咒語。那句每一個跨越陰陽兩界的存在都能使用一次、並且也僅只一次的偉大的咒語。  
　　是犧牲，是奉獻，是永訣的愛情，所以偉大。


	24. 你的新生活

　　黎明之刻Q就理解咒語成功了。Bond看起來很好，有朝氣，有精神，有活力。Bond走進MI6並愉快的和每個人打招呼，對實習生擠眉弄眼，替秘書部的美女攔下電梯。  
　　Q覺得Bond看起來好極了，只是他終於知道鬼魂也懂得哭泣。  
　　Bond的記憶裡，將不再有他的存在。


	25. 逐漸被代替的感覺

　　「Q，前方沒路。」  
　　「Q，子彈數量還剩最後七發。」  
　　「Q，炸彈倒數已經開始，想辦法遠端駭客控制。」  
　　不得不說，Mallory新找來的軍需部門主管跟他一樣優秀，也跟他一樣和現役探員們搭配得十分好。  
　　他一步一步的跟在Bond身後，一句一句的聽著軍需官與外勤特工頻道上的鬥嘴。


	26. 被人忘記才是真正的死亡

　　直到有一天Q發現，家中舊電腦房裡屬於他的物品都逐漸發霉，而Bond渾然忘記屋子裡還有這間房間，總是忽略整理維護，Q明白，自己離開的那一天很快就會到來。  
　　Q告訴自己，大男人，不怕寂寞。


	27. 你臉上慢慢多起來的笑容

　　曾經這些都是Q的最愛。戲謔的，開朗的，無奈的，虛張聲勢的，無論哪一種都是Q所收藏以及獨有，世界上只有Q會像寫論文那樣仔細觀察James Bond的一顰一笑，然後讀懂其中的細緻差別。  
　　但如今這些不再是他一個人的專利，他甚至開始看到一些過去自己都未能讓Bond表露的不同的笑容。那麼的多，Bond過的是那麼的快樂。


	28. 只要你能幸福

　　「Cute。」相似的捲舌，同樣的一個字母。他聽著James Bond喊在另一個完全不同的人身上。  
　　在醫院的病房裡Bond親吻了趕來探傷、緊張兮兮的軍需官，就像當年的自己，曾經被Bond嚴重的傷勢嚇到眼眶泛紅，然後卻被Bond趁隙而入，訂下關係。  
　　但沒關係，這樣真的很好。


	29. 今生遇到你是我最驕傲的事

　　「 _我要一飲而盡悄然離開塵寰，和你同去幽暗的林中隱沒_ 。這樣子，可以嗎？James。」


	30. 來世也請你一定要找到我

　　There is a another world waiting for us, James. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there. Find me beneath the Corsican stars where we first kissed. Yours Eternally, Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然說是BE，但真的很抱歉，我沒有把虐題材掌握得很好，對不起喜歡虐文的各位了OTZZZZ  
> 關於part29跟part5的引用，都是濟慈的夜鶯，選這首當然是因為Ben Whishaw曾經扮演吟誦囉～  
> 至於part30是雲圖裡死前的情書。  
> 總之，雖然自認為沒有把這篇寫好，但能夠帶給大家一點娛樂的話無疑都是好事，感謝看到這裡：）  
> 13.09.20.


	31. More (Final Part)

　　一陣風起，在倫敦街頭揚起幾片落葉，踏著大跨步的金髮男人偶然回過頭，那風繞過他的髮鬢，貼上他形狀顯眼的耳廓，然後繞著耳垂消散。  
　　「……怎麼了？」  
　　「沒有。」男人搖搖頭，驅散心中忽起的不合常理的感嘆，「只是覺得懷念。」  
　　「懷念什麼？」他身側的年輕人不明所以的追問。一面又彎腰向路邊餐飲車的小販買了杯熱呼呼的伯爵茶，捧在手心裡，然後才跟上腳步，兩人並肩行於蕭瑟的倫敦街頭。  
　　「或許是，一起下班？」  
　　「一件從開始迄今還不足一個月的事情？」年輕人挑起眉毛，那雙墨綠色的眼睛透過有著黑鏡框的鏡片望著金髮的英國特工，然後露出帶著玩鬧意味的「中年男人果然難以理解啊」的表情，低頭喝了口熱騰騰的紅茶。  
　　「不，不是說跟你，而是指一起下班這件事。」  
　　在年輕的軍需官剛剛喝下第一口茶的瞬間，特工先生就將杯子從軍需官修長的手指抓握之中抽走，打開杯蓋替對方吹呼著，並且好整以暇的欣賞軍需官被燙到舌頭的狼狽模樣，附帶表達「年輕男孩都像你這樣莽撞嗎？」的表情。  
　　但是，比之於特工先生戲謔意味的回擊，他剛才所說的那番答話反而更吸引軍需官的注意力，原本只是隨口談天的態度，此時軍需官卻真正感興趣了起來。  
　　「你也和其他人一起下班？」  
　　「以前。就像接你一樣，我當然也接過別人下班。」  
　　「……是誰？」  
　　「那不重要。」Bond似乎有點敷衍意味的回話，將手中的伯爵紅茶物歸原主。那杯茶已經降溫到對口喝下不會感到刺燙的程度，最剛好的溫度，Bond對此相當滿意。  
　　「……為什麼不重要？」軍需官聲音聽起來並不服氣。  
　　Bond緩緩停下原本兩人並肩前行的腳步。又是一陣秋風，他的耳邊是颯颯的囈語聲，曾經某一年的這個時節，同樣的風聲讓他品嘗到痛徹心扉。  
　　「不是我不想談，Cute。不過，細節都已淡忘的事情，」他斟酌著審慎的用字。但是這般審慎並非出自於不希望傷害任何一個人的貼心，反而更直接一點，只是想要表達他的人生經驗談：「就算過去再怎麼重要，也沒有補償餘地了。」  
　　  
　　是的，那黑髮，那綠眼，那半框的黑。  
　　那茶香的琥珀。  
　　  
　　儘管相像也不再一模一樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，這篇應該真的結束了。  
> 之所以一直沒有來回大家的留言，是因為後來想一想，覺得還是幫這篇再多寫一篇Bond視角的部份，然後再以發完最後一篇文的姿態來回覆大家的留言，結果沒想到這一拖就拖了幾天OTZZZ|||  
> 我留下了很多東西沒解釋。像是，Bond真的忘了嗎？又忘到什麼程度？他對於前一個Q到底怎麼想？他這篇文說的懷念、在他心中是怎樣的程度？這裡的Q是誰？為什麼是黑髮綠眼？那麼第一個Q也是嗎？是的話為什麼相像？  
> 總之，我覺得這些都是很可以腦補的地方，所以我就不寫死了。  
> 到底哪一個是Bond心目中的Q，到底Ben Whishaw形像的Q是先來還是後到，或者兩人都是，這些就留待各位自行腦補吧～  
> 以及BTW，本來想要舉個天鵝湖+美人魚的例子的隱喻，後來取消了，因為不知道要怎麼漂亮的帶過去。我決定乾脆把那個隱喻的梗帶到童話篇去。


End file.
